magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep (ナイアーラトテップ) is one of the antagonists in the story. Appearance Nyarlathotep takes the appearance of a skinny tall man, who wears a black helmet with a wicked smile on it, a black buttoned shirt and a long tattered cape. He can change his facial appearance to whatever he wants. Personality The most notable trait of this Diva was that he was totally insane. He cared only about restoring the power of the Cthulhu Mythos. He dreamed of destroying all the other Mythologies that had sealed him away long ago and then driving the human race to his own philosophy of madness. When he twisted the mind of the Headmaster he led him to perform his latest horrible inhumane experiments, while not caring how many lives it destroyed. When he launched an indiscriminate attack during the final battle even Loki, as devoted an advocate of "Chaos" as he was, knew he had made a horrible mistake to ever associate with such a monster. History Background While people assumed the Cthulhu Mythos were entirely fictional, they apparently existed in ancient times. However, the ancient gods banded together to seal them away long ago as they were seen as too dangerous. Nyarlathotep is the only one who has been able to secretly escape. Years ago he possessed the mind of Otonashi Tsukikurō. No one would suspect a Diva would possess a human so far past the prime age of magic that he couldn't exercise magic powers. But by twisting the mind of the Headmaster of National Knight Academy he would be involved the education of every graduating class of young Magika Stigma. When he was ready to reveal himself he knew he would be in a position to find a powerful vessel for him to move into. The man had been involved in horrible inhumane experiments since on behalf of the government since magic first appeared. He would not examine the weight of his own sins and his guilt and convinced himself he was acting for the greater good. Thus he was very likely already insane when he was corrupted, though he refused to see it in himself. Nyarlathotep was able to exercise just enough control to prevent him from going on a rampage like other Illegal Magicians had done and exposing this fact to the public. He longer cared about himself or anything but the greater goo''d and making his daughter Otonashi Kaguya "the strongest" and went so far as to brainwash her from birth. He made her obsessed with being "the strongest" and programmed her to suppress her emotions in battle and blindly obey orders. He had unknowingly crated the ideal vessel Nyarlathotep had been waiting for. Even thought the government had shut down the experiments, the twisted Headmaster was led to carry out more horrible experiments in a secret underground lab. The idea was to create mindless dolls that could draw out powerful magic from the 72 Pillars without the consent of the Demons themselves. The result would be weapons bereft of things like emotions and free will. When Hayashizaki Kazuki first revealed himself to be the King of the 72 Pillars, the Headmaster refused to accept anyone who might become stronger than his daughter. He felt his daughter was the only one worthy of that position and played right into Nyarlathotep's hands. Plot '''Volume 3' As Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō sat in his secret underground laboratory his experiment had achieved its goal and was ready for its grand first teat. He had succeeded in destroying the reputation of Hayashizaki Kazuki. It was easy to promote fear and mistrust of Kazuki in the minds of those in power who were opposed to the idea of a King in the first place, not wanting to lose their power to a teenage boy. Kazuki had proven unwilling to blindly follow orders he considered morally wrong. The Headmaster had also framed him for crimes to destroy his personal reputation. He convinces them even if he was a “King” he was untrustworthy. He insisted it was better to transfer that authority to someone “trustworthy” (i.e. obedient and loyal to the existing system). Now Kazuki was a fugitive and it was only a matter of time. None of the 72 Pillars had ever detected the sinister magic at work below the Magic Division. But the Japanese Diva Futsunushi no Kami had and asked Kazuki to investigate it. He and his friends were able to enter the facility, which became a trap. The party became separated and Kazuki and Hiakari Koyuki ran into the Headmaster. He freely admitted the many years of secret government research done here to improve magic power. How the Elf race was created by that experiment. How they sought to use this research to enslave the 72 Pillars as magical weapons. Kazuki saw the madness he refused to recognize in himself. He finally recognized he had eroded. At first the Headmaster denied it but realized he had ceased caring about himself long ago and had been easily consumed. He surrendered what little remained of his free will and his body to Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep explained there were many variations of his name. He was less a Mythology and more a manifestation of the human subconscious. He talked about his Contractor who refused to see his own dark side and as he was being encroached would never face reality until that last moment. Kazuki and the others hadn't anticipated the Diva would obtain a flesh body this easily. He mentioned the Headmaster had suppressed his guilt by telling himself everything was for the greater good. That and his obsession with Kaguya drove him mad long ago. The only thing that saved him from discovery was that he never went on a rampage like other Illegal Magicians. Thanks to the misguided work of the Headmaster he now had an army of obedient magic-powered zombies ad a perfect obedient vessel for him to stop into. The last thing he needs is Kazuki’s King’s Authority transferred to the new vessel Kaguya and he would be able to rule the 72 Pillars and Japan. He was the only member of his Mythology who wasn’t’ sealed away. He plans to use this stolen power of his to destroy all the other Mythologies and create a new world where the human race was ruled by madness alone. He planned to launch a full-scale attack on the “rebellious” Swordsmanship Division who opposed the Magic Division. He then bought out his 12 artificial Elves who had each been given 4 Stigmas artificially. He also glanced at the camera where he knew Kazuki’s friends were watching and the attack began. He doesn’t plan to let any humans who discovered this place to leave alive. As he left the orders his weapons to attack, one stayed to fight Kazuki, the others took off upstairs. Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. The buildings were demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. There was panic in the Magic Division staff room until the Headmaster arrived. He told them the Magic Division students and staff to take cover and not try to take on the Illegal Magicians or assist the Swordsmanship Division. He insisted they would rely on the Knight Order to help them. They had no reports about the identity of the attackers, as the Headmaster had destroyed it. Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru wanted to go out and assist in the fight, but the Headmaster refused to permit it, insisting it was best to protect the students. Hikaru wasn’t happy but Kaguya simply obeyed. The Headmaster said they had already requested help from the Knight Order and he insisted on waiting for them before they take action. The Headmaster admitted the Knight Order would be slow to react. He said help would arrive in the form of a squad of German Knights who happened to be nearby. Hikaru was furious they would rely on the people who were trying to kill Charlotte and she decided to disobey orders and join the fight. They tried to stop her but couldn’t, the Headmaster didn’t even try. Kaguya was obedient to her father like always. He had suppressed her emotions and she simply obeyed. Nyarlathotep easily made use of the suggestions planted in her mind by her father. He figured Kazuki and his party would have been killed by this point. Beatrix Baumgard arrived accompanied by her fellow Knights Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. They had been summoned by the Headmaster, not to assist in the battle, which was already over, but to go after Kazuki and Lotte again. Beatrix’s friends express concern that she seems to be obsessed with Kazuki now. She warns her friends that Kazuki is a King and shouldn’t be underestimated. It was decided that Kaguya would be joining them as rear support. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends. Kaguya was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. While his friends hold back the German Knights, Kazuki is able to get through to Kaguya and free her from the mind control at last. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Tsukahara Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all traces of the monster with his sword. Trivia * Nyarlathotep originates from the Cthulhu Mythos. * Although the deity's name is fictional, it bears the historical Egyptian suffix -hotep, meaning "peace" or "satisfaction." * Nyarlathotep is a name used for a character in the works of H. P. Lovecraft and other writers. The character is commonly known in association with its role as a malign deity in the Lovecraft Mythos fictional universe, where it is known as the Crawling Chaos. Category:Divas Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God Category:Antagonists